writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind Closed Doors (Season One)
Behind Closed Doors began as a three episode trial run during the Writer's Express MegaMash event. It was quickly confirmed that BCD had been granted a full season and the series contined on Friday 2nd May 2014. BCD's first big weekend was promoted as #WeddingWeekend. The special double saw nurse Jen Riley make the decision whether to go through with her wedding to Henry Richardson after her affair with Henry's best man Samuel Drake. As of Sunday 22nd June 2014, there has been 10 episodes. Season One Cast Changes Recurring/Guest Cast: 1x01 'I'm sure I can think of plenty more adjectives' *Dr Robert Lyons began his first day working at Westbridge Hospital. *Tensions rised between father and son Lucas and Will Keating culminating in Will walking out of his job. *Barmaid Millie Powell's secret was revealed - her birth mother is nurse Jen Riley. 1x02 'Now you're SuperBride' *The women gather for Jen Riley's hen night, but it looks like the bride is getting cold feet. Especially as Jen's affair with Samuel Drake is revealed to readers. *Dr Rachel Westbourne delivers heartbreaking news to Liz Keating - she is suffering from breast cancer. *Gemma Westbourne clashes with Robert Lyons. 1x03 'You're an angel on earth' *Nick Drake confided in mother Tess about his sexuality. *Will Keating continued to clash with father Lucas much to mother Liz's concern. *Jen Riley saw Samuel Drake's true colours as he rebuffed her feelings for him. 1x04 'We make our own luck' *Jen Riley packed a bag and decided to leave fiance Henry Richardson. *Nadine Keating was devastated to overhear the truth about mother Liz's cancer diagnosis. *Millie Powell found herself giving Jen advice. 1x05 'Don't play the little girl lost' *Nadine Keating confronted her mother Liz about hiding her illness. *Gemma Westbourne realised bride to be Jen Riley was missing. *Jen turned to her estranged mother Carmel Riley for advice. 1x06 'No need to turn it into a thunderstorm' *LIz Keating finally opened up to her family about her breast cancer. *It was touch and go, but Jen Riley turned up at the church and married Henry Richardson. *Nick Drake finally told his father Michael the truth about his sexuality. 1x07 'Don't you ever get confused with what face you're using?' *Liz Keating put on a brave face as she had her operation. *Tension built between Michael Drake and son Nick in wake of Nick's confession. *Andrew Richardson continued to exercise his control over the women in his life. 1x08 'This place isn't exactly known for it's entertainment' *Abbie Westbourne was forced to take the morning after pill after too much to drink the previous night. *Ben Richardson suffered an accident in the park while dad Tom was focused on Carrie Westbourne, leading Ben's mother Gemma to find out the truth about Tom and Carrie. *Stanley Drake reassured his grandson Nick. 1x09 'Polar bears are less volatile' *Sisters Gemma and Carrie Westbourne battled over Carrie's feelings for Tom Richardson. *Michael Drake continued to isolate himself from his family. *Karen Richardson stood up to controlling husband Andrew as he tried to embarrass daughter Katie at a family meal. 1x10 'My reputation precedes me' *Will Keating found himself taken with singer Scarlett Benson and made a risky choice. *Nadine Keating was left humiliated after she made a move on Adam Kent. *Robert Lyons offended Gemma Westbourne as he questioned her decision to not return to her medical degree.